Kevin Spacey
Kevin Spacey (1959 - ) Film Deaths *''See No Evil, Hear No Evil'' (1989) [Kirgo]: Shot to death by Joan Severance. (Thanks to Robert) *''Consenting Adults'' (1992) [Eddy Otis]: Killed by a blow to the head while trying to kill Kevin Kline. (Thanks to Fred) *''Outbreak'' (1995) [Major Casey Schuler]: Dies after accidentally being exposed to the deadly virus. He is shown lying in bed in the final stages of the disease, while talking to Rene Russo, but his actual death occurs off-screen. *''Se7en'' (1995) [John Doe]: Shot repeatedly by Brad Pitt in the middle of a field, after Kevin confesses to murdering Gwyneth Paltrow. *''L.A. Confidential'' (1997) [Sergeant Jack Vincennes]: Shot in the chest by James Cromwell while talking with him in James' kitchen. *''A Bug's Life'' (1998; animated) [Hopper]: Playing the voice of a grasshopper, Spacey is eaten alive by baby birds after a mother bird picks him up. *''American Beauty'' (1999) [Lester Burnham]: Shot in the back of the head by Chris Cooper while sitting at the kitchen table. We only see the gun being put to Kevin's head, then see a splash of blood on the wall. His body is shown afterwards when Thora Birch and Wes Bentley run downstairs and discover him. *''The Life of David Gale'' (2003) [David Gale]: Executed (off-screen) by lethal injection; we only see a scene of the governor (Michael Crabtree) announcing that the execution has been carried out. (Thanks to Fred) *''Beyond the Sea'' (2004) [Bobby Darin]: Dies of blood poisoning during heart surgery; the film ends with Spacey singing a duet with a younger version of himself (also played by Spacey) in the afterlife. *''Horrible Bosses ''(2011) [Dave Harken]: In a dream sequence, Kevin falls to his death after Jason Bateman throws him out of the office window. (Kevin survives the film in reality.) (Played for comic effect.) TV Deaths *'Wiseguy' *''Jimmy Kimmel Live'' (March 2, 2014) [Ameowadeus]: Poisoned when Christoph Waltz puts poison in his cat food, in a parody of Tom Hulce's death in Amadeus. (Kevin is in a giant cat suit for the part.) (Played for comic effect.) Video Game Deaths *''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare'' (2014) [Jonathan Irons]: Falls to his death when Troy Baker severs his prosthetic left arm Kevin was holding on, causing him to fall from the top of the building. Gallery Doe's death.png|Kevin Spacey, before death, in Se7en Hopper_about_to_be_eaten_alive.jpg|Kevin Spacey's animated death in A Bug's Life Spacey, Kevin Spacey, Kevin Spacey, Kevin Spacey, Kevin Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by virus Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Dream death scenes Category:Directors Category:Stage Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shredding Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by staged shooting Category:Death scenes by betrayal